Pink Power! Pretty Cure♡
Pink Power! Pretty Cure♡ 'is a fanmade series created by User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The series includes pink theme color pretty cures. The themes are pink,happiness,and friendship. Synopsis 6 high-school students with cheerful attitudes are chosen to become leaders of the new Pretty Cure teams to save Cheeria from darkness! But none of them were chosen to become leaders because of their "airhead personality" which makes the leader of the Pretty Cures look bad! So the Spirits of Cheeria chose serious leaders. Upset,the 6 girls join together to make their own team and show everyone that they're capable of saving the world! With the help of a cheerful,reject spirit named Jori,the girls become Pretty Cures and go on humorous adventures that sometimes land them in hot water! But together,they are powerful! Go pink! Characters Cures [[Sasaki Hanae |'Sasaki Hanae]]-Hanae is the leader of the team. Hanae is a cheerful and energetic heroine. She has a big heart and a caring personality. She is not very talented and sorta clusmy,but makes up for it with her kindness towards others. Her catchphrase is "I care!" '''whenever someone is upset. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rose(Kyua Rozu),the Pretty Cure of Cheer. Her theme color is rose. [[Nomura Airi|'Nomura Airi']]-Airi is a happy girl with a carefree personality. She is very feminine and doesn't like dirty or tough things. She loves shopping and looking stylish. However,she cares for her friends and family and sees the bright sides of things. She is mostly laid-back and sees life as one big game. Her alter ego is Cure Cerise(Kyua Kiki),the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme color is cerise. [[Koyanagi Kishi|'Koyanagi Kishi']]-Kishi is very energetic and athletic. She is good at sports,but not so good at academics. However,she has a strong sense of justice and works hard to achieve her dreams. She can be sometimes a klutz and can be stubborn when she doesn't get what she wants,but usually means well. She is very talented at basketball and is the captain of the girls' basketball team at school. Her alter ego is Cure Taffy(Kyua Tafi),the Pretty Cure of Energy. Her theme color is taffy. [[Yoshino Momoka|'Yoshino Momoka']]-Momoka is very timid and is mostly scared of everything. She perfers reading books or being alone than being with others. She usually worries over small things or worries for her friends. Despite her flaws,she is a kind girl who doesn't want to hurt anyone and wants to change her personality. As she became a Pretty Cure,she tends to speak her mind and is shown to be very intelligent. Her alter ego is Cure Lavender(Kyua Rabenda),the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Her theme color is lavender. [[Ishibashi Okemia|'Ishibashi Okemia']]-Okemia is known to be the most stupidest,brainless,and ignorant person in the world. She does stupid things without thinking and is very irresponsible. She is also navie and believes anything without facts. She may be scatterbrained,but has a heart of gold. She cares about what others feel and slowly,she becomes more clever and smarter. Her alter ego is Cure Salmon(Kyua Samon),the Pretty Cure of Kindness. Her theme color is salmon. [[Tsutsumi Sawako|'Tsutsumi Sawako']]-Sawako is energetic and loveable girl who wants to be a role model for others,but usually fails due to her immaturity. She can be discouraged easily when something goes wrong. Despite her flaws,she is a kind and brave girl who tries to help others. Her goal is to help people achieve people their dreams. It puts a smile on her face when someone is happy. Her alter ego is Cure Blush(Kyua Sonrojo),the Pretty Cure of Courage. Her theme color is blush. Spirit Of Cheeria Union Of The Unhappy Other Characters Trivia Gallery Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Friendship Themed Series